


Tired

by Cinnabunni



Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Background Dewey and Louie Duck, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He needs more love, Huey needs to be more appreciated, Huey-centric, Older Sibling Huey Duck, he is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Huey is always pushed to the sides by his brothers; even during adventures. Huey just doesn't seem worth it. He's always kept this inside, though. Until he finally breaks down.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Tired

Huey was getting tired.

Day after day, he was ignored by everybody. Now, this doesn’t bother as much as it would for his brothers (like Dewey). He was fine with being in the background, making sure everything was fine while Dewey or even Louie was taking the spotlight. He wanted his little brothers to be happy; if they were happy, he was happy. But that didn’t mean that he  _ always _ wanted to be left. Forgotten.

Huey was getting tired.

Sometimes he wanted to be noticed, too. But his brothers, and everyone else, pushed him to the side. As if he wasn’t there. Hell, even Louie and Dewey didn’t want to be triplets, didn’t want to be  _ brothers _ . They didn’t want to be related to him. It always hurt when he was reminded of that. He desperately wanted someone to tell him that he did a good job. That they were thankful for what he did. He just wanted to be recognized for what he does, and how he helps. But he’s always pushed away.

Huey was so tired.

Uncle Donald would never lie to him-why would he? He always trusted his uncle, and wouldn’t doubt him. So when he told Huey that what he was doing was enough, he believed him. But he still couldn’t help but feel like he needs to try more. Try harder to be noticed by people. At least just be acknowledged. Because  _ someone _ will appreciate him, right?

During their newest adventure, everything was the same. His brothers or Scrooge would ask him questions or for more information, then move on. Not even a thank you. He stayed in the back while Scrooge tried to make sure Dewey didn’t kill himself, while Louie followed them. Huey was farther from Louie, holding his Woodchuck GuideBook close to his chest. Louie finally noticed Huey. “C’mon Huey, let’s catch up,” he said, and Huey nodded. He wasn’t sure if Louie could sense his sadness-he had a knack of doing that, and his tone was lighter than usual.

Huey was getting tired of having to try all the time, just to get noticed (is this how Dewey felt?). Even Louie was participating more than him. He didn’t like how he was only used for his smarts, or used for his JWG. He wanted to be appreciated for what he does. 

“Huey, lad, does that handbook of yours know anything about these runes?” Scrooge asked, snapping Huey back into reality. With his cane, Scrooge pointed to the cave wall, strange runes carved into it.

Flipping through the handbook, Huey tried to find anything that resembled the runes. “No, I...I can’t find anything,” Huey said, frantically trying to find anything. To be useful (because maybe then he’ll be appreciated). 

Scrooge hummed. “Well, I’ve never seen anything like these. C’mon now, we need to find the lost gems of Cave Samarima.”

“Surprised Huey didn’t know. He usually knows everything,” Louie commented, making Huey pause. He watched as the others walked off, leaving him.

“Huey, you coming?” Dewey said.

“Yeah...yeah, I’m coming.” He stayed quiet as he caught up. He didn’t hear what Scrooge or his brothers were saying; he was stuck in his own world. That was, until he noticed something. Looking up, he saw stalagmites. And one of them was going to fall. His eyes widened when he realized that it was going to fall any minute on top of his family.

“Guys!” he called out, “move out of the way! The stalagmite is going to fall.” Scrooge looked up to see what he was talking about. Realizing that he was right, Scrooge swiftly grabbed Dewey and Louie, and ran out of the way. The stalagmite came crashing down, with Scrooge blocking the flying debris from the triplets. Once the air had cleared, Scrooge checked up with the kids.

“Are any of you three hurt?” he asked, as Dewey had a smile on his face.

“Oh my god! That was so cool!”

“Good thing Huey told us, or we would be squashed,” Louie said. Smiling Huey felt happy. He waited for a thank you, because  _ surely _ they would thank him for, you know, saving their lives right? 

Silence.

“Alright kids, let’s get a move on. We need to find those gems,” Scrooge said, and Dewey and Louie agreed. 

“What, not even a thank you?” Huey asked, making everyone pause. He’s finally snapped.

“What was that?” Louie asked, putting his phone away.

“I  _ said _ ,” Huey challenged, “I’m not even getting a thank you? I saved your  _ lives _ ! And I just get brushed off.” He felt anger build up. He knew that he should stop, that he should just try to help find those gems but it was too late. His anger was taking over. Scrooge held eye contact with him for a few moments, then sighed.

“Everyone, back on the plane.”

“What!?” Louie asked. “What do you mean, ‘back on the plane’?”

“Uncle Scrooge, don’t you want to go on this daring adventure?” Dewey said

“With treasure?”

“What about all of those traps we could dodge and avoid, with adrenaline pumping through our veins?” 

“With  _ treasure _ !?”

“Silence!” Scrooge said, hitting his cane against the cool, rocky ground. “It’s too dangerous for you three to be here-besides, I have to talk to this one,” Scrooge said, quieter, as Huey felt heat rise into his face, trying to hide under his hat. He knew his brothers were glaring at him. “We’ll come back and try again another time. Come now, Launchpad should still be in the airplane waiting for us.”

Huey was silent as they got back to the plane. He didn’t hear what they were saying-everything was garbled. He just knew that Scrooge said something, and Launchpad then took off. Sitting in one of the seats, with Louie down in the belly (doing god-knows-what), and Dewey as co-pilot (which was really dangerous, but no one said anything), Huey just stared at his book.

“Is that cover just really interesting lad, or are you just thinking?” Huey was brought back to reality, when he heard his uncle’s voice. Realizing that his uncle was sitting next to him, he looked back down.

“Oh, h-hi, Uncle Scrooge.”

“So, mind telling me what happened back there, lad?”

“Not really…?” Huey said, and sighed when Scrooge gave him a glare. “I just...people take me for granted. All the time. I mean, I don’t mind being in the background; I’m not like Dewey, where I love having the spotlight on me. If my brothers are happy, then I’m happy. But I just wish that people will acknowledge me, you know? I’m here, too. I-I just want to be noticed. Sure, not as much as Dewey, but still.” Huey refused to look up as he ranted, letting it all out. He could feel the tears in his eyes, blurring his vision. “I just...why does nobody recognize my hard work? Why am I always the one pushed away?” Huey finally looked up, and met Scrooge’s sad eyes, with hot tears running down his face. “Why aren’t I good enough?”

Scrooge brought Huey in for a hug, as he quietly sobbed. Scrooge rocked him, quietly calming him down. “Huey, it’s alright,” Scrooge said. “Just calm down, lad.” When he didn’t answer, Scrooge continued. “You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, lad. You don’t have to push yourself past your limits. As long as you know how much your family loves you and appreciates you, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone.”

“I...I’m so  _ tired, Uncle _ Scrooge. All the time,” Huey said, pulling back, and wiped the tears off his face.

Scrooge gave a small smile. “Then rest, lad. I’ll wake you when we get land.” Nodding, Huey pulled his hat over his eyes, and got into a comfortable position in the chair, and suddenly realized how sleepy he was.

Huey was tired.

And he finally let himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Huey needs to be noticed. He's my favorite triplet! I hope this was angsty enough.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
